


The Dark of Night

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Memories plague Koumei's sleep.
Relationships: Ren Kouen & Ren Koumei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	The Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> ptsd :D

The Dark of The Night

Koumei awoke from his sleep and furrowed his brows together. The night was warm, and his window was open to let the air flow. However, it seemed that the sun had come up, given the glow against the wood of his shutters. He pursed his lips, even as his tired eyes took in the color of sunlight that was too orange, the feel of the air that was too cool for the morning, the flickering that was so uncharacteristic, the stars still shining—

His eyes fell upon the main head of the Forbidden City. That was where the Haku branch of the Ren family was, and where fire was spreading fast across the roofs of their homes. Before he realized what he was doing, Koumei was running faster than he ever had, through the halls, out to the gardens, past worried servants and bucket lines as they tried to put out the blaze.

He made it to the courtyard, a stone expanse between him and the fire, and there, he fell to his knees, unable to move. There were flames in the open doorway where the burnt remains of the door fell to pieces. Flames came out of the windows, pierced the roof. Thick tongues arced toward the sky.

Someone bolted past him into the fire as another line started nearby. The figure disappeared, and Koumei had the vague recollection of who it was.

Forever passed in an instant that took forever to pass, and the figure was back, coughing and hacking, with someone in their arms.

"Young Lord!" "Young Lord Kouen!" The servants shouted and passed the buckets rhythmically. The fire danced. The figure came closer and broke Koumei from his stupor for only a moment.

"They're..."

He could only see those flames.

Koumei shot up from his bed and looked around the dark room. It was a cold night, but he was drenched in sweat. He scrambled out and strode down the hall of his wing to his brother's, not seeing the palace properly, seeing fire lick the walls and crawl up, up, up to the sky, taking all with them.

He threw open the doors of Kouen's bedroom. "Kouen?" he asked, his voice small. There was no answer. His feet had him by the bed, and he crawled under the made covers, all the way across to the other side. Kouen wasn't here. He wasn't here. He had been in that blaze and he wasn't  _ here _ .

No, of course Kouen wasn't here. He was on campaign. Koumei lit a candle and took a deep breath, then searched for a spare communication device. There was one in Kouen's bedside drawer, right in easy reach.

"Ani-o?" Koumei whispered into it.

"Koumei? Are you alright?"

"I saw them again." He didn't need to specify. They both knew. "May I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Go ahead. I'm sorry I'm not there, myself. Mr. Wiggles is tucked in underneath the bedskirt," Kouen said. Koumei thanked him and set the orb down, then pulled out the old stuffed bear. It was one that Hakuyuu had gotten him. Koumei held it close as the tears he hadn't noticed finally made themselves known.

**Author's Note:**

> D:


End file.
